1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses, and particularly to a battery testing apparatus for testing parameters and functions of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage batteries are often used for providing power to various pieces of equipment. Electronic equipment such as mobile phones and notebooks require high quality storage batteries. So the storage batteries need to be tested before being used in these electronic equipment. In general, testers need to test parameters and functions of the storage batteries such as cycle life, capacity, short-circuit protection (SCP), and under-voltage protection (UVP). However, conventional testing apparatuses only test a single parameter or function of a storage battery. Therefore a plurality of testing apparatuses are needed to complete testing.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a battery single testing apparatus which can test cycle life, capacity, SCP, and UVP of a battery.